To be or not to be
by jasamluver1
Summary: Jason and Sam are falling for each other, but one man threatens to tear them apary. AU.
1. Drastic Measures

Chapter 1 Drastic Measures

"What?" Sam's voice sounded almost hoarse. It was as if Sam was afraid of Jason's intenions.

"Not anthing drastic?" Sam's tone worried Jason, causing his face to lose its smile.

"NO,Sam, I mean run away together. I mean, Sonny's getting suspioious and Lila's gone."Jason's voice trembled after saying the last two words."What's left for us?" Jason traced his fingers across Sam's lips.

Sam knew he was right but one detail crept to mind."What about Michael and Morgan and the family u worked so hard for?"

"God, I can't believe I'm saying this, Sam u were right. It's not Sonny carly and my marriage. I shouldn't be so wrapped up in their world."

Scene 1 Jason's penthouse

Sam"s lips met Jason's.Her hands reached Jason's neck. He started to pick her up but stopped. A loud bang shattered the penthouse window.


	2. True Love should break the curseumm waki...

Author's Note: I kinda of went overboard with this story. I have already put it in my notebook and am up to Chapter13. But right now I need all the encouragement I can get. This is my first story so enjoy.

Chapter 2 True Love should break the Curse....Umm, Waking.

Jason was frozen in place. Blood stained his shirt. Sam immdiately called 911 and rushed to Jason's limp body.Sam's Tears ran down Jason's chest. She whispered, "Make thru this, Jason."

Scene 2 GH

Sam's heart stopped when doctors told her Jason may not make it thru the night. She walked thoward Jason's peaceful, and touched his cheek.

(Jason's DREAM) He is in bed with Sam, but she's sleeping. He starts to go downstairs when Sam groans. She cries out but Jason can't reach her.(END)

"Jason, wake up." Sam's voice broke and tears flooded her eyes. She was so scared Jason would die.

Jason's mind was scattered. He heard Sam's pleading. It felt as if he was in another world trying to get back to Sam, and their life.

Sam saw some movement in Jason's hands. She was so excited Json had come back to her. True love had won this game.She rested her head on Jason's heaving chest.


	3. waking up in your arms

Author's note: Let's keep the reviews running!!JaSam is really heating up in real GH so expect a lot of stories from me.I also like Carson,Casper,GQ and others. OK there goes nothing. Chapter 3 everyone!!

P.S. i am using "Breathe "from Faith Hill, from today's ballet classLOL.

Chapter 3 Waking up in your arms

Memories flooded into Sam's mind: their first meeting,moving in,their so called wedding, the loss of Lila, and their first kiss.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

Jason's arms slowly wrapped around Sam's body and whispered,"Where am I?"Sam jumped up immediately, distracted by her memory.

"Jason,you were shot. You could've died."

"Well, I didn't. I came back to you just like you asked."Jason's eyes looked at Sam lovingly.(Is that a word?)

"Sam?"Steven Webber asked. Jason and Sam looked up.

**Scene 3 The Pent house This should be R rated, folks.**

"No stress,"Sam said, instantly regretting those words.Jason didn't seem to listen.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Jason took sam into his arms and picked her up to carry her to the stairs.He makes me feel so good, Sam thought. He gently kissed her as he laid her down on the bed.He joined her.Knowing he could have been gone by now, Sam snuggled closer to the heat of Jason's body.Jason's hand reassured Sam's shaking body.

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
Suddenly their lips were together and clothes were finding their way to the floor.Their mouths attacked each other's as jason"entered" Sam's body.A sharp moan escaped Sam's mouth as their bodys moved together and their fingers interwined togethers.

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

Sam laid on top of Jason's bodystaring into his piercing blue eyes as his broad muscles rippled underneath her.He pulled her closer.

They talked about moving, but something impressed Sam after.She made Jason agree to stay.

**Scene 4 downstairs**

"Morning."Sam said with a kiss.

"Hey,"Jason said.

"I love coffee. I missed it those nine moths.Jason laughed.

"So did I."He said wearily."I don't know how i lived without caffeine."

Sam sat on Jason's lap."I have a surprise for you."


	4. Chapters 4&5

Author's note: I have been busy with the story, lately, so expect a lot of chapters from me.Ok Chapter 4.

**Chapter 4 A new beginning**

"What?"

"It's something you've always wanted.But you'll have to wait awhile to get it."

"Wait, sam, I have to ask you something."Jason bent on one knee,"Will you marry me?"There. the words had come out.Sam was speechless."Yes,"she stammered.Jason smiled. He hadn't smiled so much since the day he and Courtney got married.

"Jason, I'm pregant."

'WHAT?"Jason yelped.

"Yeah."Sam said softly.Jason kissed Sam. This was perfect, he thought.Nothing or no one can ruin this except-----------

**Chapter 5 Unforgotten friend**

AN: Short Chapter. DUH.

SONNY.Jason was deep in his train of thoughts as Sam made breakfast. Jason was thrilled that he had another chance at love and being a father.But Sonny would always stand in their way.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam woke up jason from his trance.

Jason smiled,"Thinking about Sonny and how he'll try to mess things up."Sam's smile turned into a frown.

**Scene 5 Park**

Another three months came and went for Jason and sam. They were going to have a daughter, baby Victoria.

Sam sighed contently.She was soo happy again: she was with jaon and they were having a daughter.ahh, how it felt to have a person inside of me again, she thought.

While the three were sitting on the bench, a man in a black suit came up to them. He was what jason was afraid of. SONNY.

Sorry so short.


	5. You shouldn't have done that

Chapter 6 You shouln't have done that

AN: Sorry, guys for the delay but JaSam are always on now and it's hard to fit this is my crazy scedule.Expect at least 2 chapters a week.P.S. I figured ot that this is the first fan fic that is degisned to be realllly long.So.......HOORAY for me.

"How are you two doing?"Sonny said coldly.

"All three of us are doing fine, Sonny."Jason tried to fiure out why Sonny was so fricking mad.

"Well, a nice whore like you couldn't help getting pregant w/ Jason's child, after mine die, you...you bitch!!!!" Sonny shot at sam accusingly.

"Hey.HEY! you don't talk to my fiance that way.(When i wrote this in my notebook, I wrote finace instead.LOL.)

Sonny was shocked but quickly recovered."So, you brainwashed him to marry, you huh?" Sam tried to stay calm, Jason didn't.

"You know what, Sonny?"Jason couldn't resist.

"What?"

"You're just mad because i'm not there for you and Carly's problems."

Sonny turned on his heel with a huff.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I did it for you and Victoria."

**Scene 6 (Sam is 8 3/4 months pregant)GH**

"AHH!!!!AHHHH!!!!"Sam's screams rang throught Jason's ears.

"She's going into labor!"Jason yelled at Dr.Meadows.He watched as the baby was born. Sam's face was glowing with pain, yet she was enjoying it. After 4 hours of hard work, Victoria Lila Morgan was born. Sam slept peacefully. During the last hour she fell uncouisous, numbed by all the pain.

"Jason?"Jason sat up immediately.

"I..Is.......Is our baby like Lila?"Jason knew what Sam meant. he also loved the sound of "Our baby". Victoria was his.

"No, Sam she's in the nursery."Sam sighed. "Did you viedo tape the birth?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cause i didn't see the last part of it."Jason laughed at Sam's remark.

'So, when are we going to get married?"

"Well, sam, we started planning the wedding about 2 weeks ago.I'd say about 3 weeks."

**Scene 7 Queen of the Angels**

"OMG!Emily, I'm so nervous.Were you on your wedding day?"Sam exhaled sharply.

"Well, I was, but remember, Jason's waiting for you."

Sam inched herself into her strapless, white, flowing wedding dress.(new check)She had Emily put on Emily's own veil.(borrowed check) Her blue panties were on.(blue check.) Then she slipped on her white heels.(old check). She was ready.

Sam looked outside her hallway. God, so many people had come.

Sam slowly walked down the summer inspired "white carpet".Jason smiled as he watched Sam's glowing face turn to pure,sheer exictment. They turned to each other and began Jason's vow.

"Sam, we have been thru sooo much and we stuck by eachother: the pain, the happiness, the smiles, and hurt, and the anger. As your husband, i promise to honor you and your desicions. I will protect you and love you no matter what". He slipped on her wedding band.

AN"What do you think? I made it as long as time would give me,Expect on tomorrow. I have a ballet recictal. Wish me luck!!!!!!


	6. I do believe

Aoutor's Note: I had just gotten news that Sam might move out of the PH.So I have a quick fan fic and them back to our story.

ONE SHOT FIC

"Oh _SHIT!_"Sam screamed from the kitchen. She came into the living room, in a huff and dirty w/ meatball sauce."Oh, go ahead laugh why don't you?"

Jason laughed whole heartedly. "Here. Let me help you with that."He said as he put his hands around her waist and began the process of removing her shirt.

Sam loved the way Jason's skin felt next to hers. But she pushed the thoughts away."I'm sorry,"she said still thinking.

"About what?"Jason's question hung in the air as he met her lips.

AFTER THE KISS

"Sam, I think you should go."

"Fine, Fine. I'll go upstairs."

"No, I mean, like go somwhere else. LIVE somewhere else."

"OH."Sam felt like someone stabbed her in the back.

"Was it..Is it about the night of Emily's wedding or today?"

"NO.YES.Well, kind of.I think I might hurt you."

"Unless you stab me or shoot me I don't think you can hurt me."

"No, I mean, we could end up like me and Courtney. I...I couldn't do that to you."

" Who says that?"

"I do."

Well what do ya think?

**Chapter 7 I do......believe**

Sam began her vow," Jason you have helped me through one of the worst times of my life. I tried to push you away but you stayed and reassured me consistenly. I promise to respect your life and what you decide to do with it."

She put on his ring.

"you may kiss the bride. " Father Coates said. As they did the whole church erputed in clapping.

**Scene 8 PH after the honeymoon**

Sam dropped her bags in the middle of the front door. She took a deep breath. It smells like home.Jason, on the other hand called Emily and Nikolas so they could bring Vicky home.

**15 minutes later(Jason left)**

The front door opened.

"You amaze me all the time, you whore. You're finally married to Jason. I guess you blindfolded him and pretended you were Courtney, huh? BITCH YOU BITCH!!!!!"

"Go to hell, sonny "sam said in a quieter tone. Vicky started to cry.

"I'm waiting for Jason."Sonny said sugly.

"What the hel do you want ,Sonny?"Jason leaned against the front door, eyeing Sonny's hand ful of papers.

A/N I know, I know short but this is the last chapter i make short. To make you forgive me, I'm gonna give you a clue to the next chapter.It's called, I won't do it Sonny. Info:Sam 's hopes drop, Sonny asks Jason to sign something.He then blackmails Jason. But will sam get there in time?


	7. I won't do it, Sonny

**A/N **OMG!OMG!OMG! Jason and Sam kissed again this week.SO on w/ the story.

**Chapter 8 I won't do it, Sonny**

"Jason, can i speak to you alone?"Sonny said completely ingoring Sam.

"OK Sonny I'm meet you next door."

"But----"

"I SAID i will meet you next door."

"Ok.OK."Sonny surenderred to jason's determination.

"Are you ok?"Jason said immediately to sam as the door closed.

"Pretty shaken but fine, i guess."Sam replied quietly.

Jason smiled. He was pretty shaken up too.But he wasn't about to show Sam that. He didn't understand why Sonny would yell at Sam and his own godchild.GOD, Sonny was persisent.Maybe too persisent for his own good.

Sam watched jason leave to talk to Sonny. She understood why jason had to leave. He was loyal to his best friend but he would always defend Sam. He loved her deeply. But one thing puzzled Sam-- why Sonny hated Sam sooo much. At first he encouraged Jason to go after her the day she wanted to move out. Now he was screaming at her for listening to her heart and to Jason. what the hell was his problem?

Jason turned to Sonny's house.He was wondering the exact same thing. Why was Sonny having a vendetta against Sam? WHY? He opened the door.

"I'm guessing you want to give me those stack of papers, huh?"He asked.

"Read 'em Jase."

He opened thefolders swiftly, eager and curious to find out what it was. Suddenly he wished he hadn't been so eager.

ANNULMENT PAPERS.

Drawn up by Sonny. GOD! Sonny you bastard, Jason thought at the back of his mind. But he didn't say anything. He just stared at Sonny coldly. Sonny apperaently didn't notice Jason's glares.

"I thought i'd save you the trouble. "Sonny said plainly.

"You thought wrong, Sonny."

"Jason, don't you see what she's doing to you? She's feeding herself off of you. You're too blind to see. "

"Sonny, it says here that you will comfort Sam into leaving PC. Right?" Sonny shook his head.

"Sam, she well, I think she doesn't derserve you, jason.All the lies, and the unexpected turns."

"Shut up, Sonnyy. She's my wife end of dissusion."

**Jason comes back home**

"I know...I know... it's none of my business.But I'm gonna ask anything. What did Sonny want?" Sam said half heartly.

"He wants me to divorce you Sam so he can be w/ you."

"You said no, right? Cause I---"

"OF COURSE I said no. Sam, i love you no matter what."

"Glad to hear it. "Sam smiled then saw Jason's raised eyebrow."Oh, don't worry, i love you too."

This caused him to laugh.

The phone started to ring.

"It's Sonny. I got to go, Sam. "

"Sure that's ok."

**At the safehouse**

"Sonny?What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Listen Jason, either you divorce Sam or else I hurt Victoria."Sonny threatened Jason.

"WHAT?"

"I will, Jason."

"NO.NO!"

"YES!"

JAson sighed.What was going on in Sonny's mind?Was he like, going insane?Or was Sam making him go insane? Jason pushed that thought away. Sam loved Jason.She looked at him like he was the only guy in the world. She said so herself, but why was Sonny having this change of heart? Why was he after Sam? Because he couldn't have her anymore?Everything was happening so fast.GOD! !!!!

Sam hid behind a box of crates. SHe wasn't going to let Sonny do this.

"Well well well who do we have here?"Sonny crept up on Sam."Why it's your blushing bride, Jason, Sam.

Why don't you say your goodbyes as I get your annulment papers?"

"No! JAson ,please don't tell me you signed it."Sam said.

"WHat are you doing here?"

"Carly called and told me to meet you here."

"OMG!"

"What are we going to do?"Sam said tired of Sonny.

A/N How's the story so far?Review like NOW!!


End file.
